best friend or boyfriend
by twilightROXmySOXoff
Summary: ok so a story about bella and edward are 9 and 10 they grow up together but what happens when edward wants to take it to another level but bella doesnt want to risk there friendship? haha sorry i know its done alot but yeah i wanted to try it AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay ya'll I know I'm sorry but this idea came in my head and I cant get it out and ill probably spend more time on this than Bella's story so sorry if u liked that but I like this one so yeah engoy I guess haha and yes that's how I spell it!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: okay dude no I don't own twilight at all but I might be related to Emmett and we were separated at birth ahhah cuz we act like exactly alike hahahaha and yeah he's my fav ok I sorry I rambling ill get on with it and no I really didn't get separated at birth with Emmett but if I did I would be happy but I didn't. (okay and sorry I say shucks and golly it probably bothers u but whatever I don't care about your feelings ahahhahaahha jk jk jk I hope u know I'm kidding lol) oooh and no this isn't a Esme Charlie stpry its bella and Edward and its just like a filler chapter rite here k and the next one may be two k.**

**EPOV (haha no not Edward Esme Edwards coming later folks k)**

"Esme come here please!" my mum yelled down from the stairs **(A/N sorry but I gotta say I'm not british but that would be freakin cool if I was but sadly I'm not but I always imagine Esme with a british accent so its mum not mom so if u like mom better too bad haha sorry for the long note!) **uuugh I was so mad I had to move away from my best friend ever Charlie swan. He's been my best friend since kinder garden and now my mums making us move back to Britain. I ran down the stairs.

"Shucks mum I'm 20 years old let me stay please ohh please!!!!" I was on my knees begging! Golly!

"Fine ill let you stay but u have to visit!" ayayyayayay I was doing a happy dance but I decided not to do that becsuase she would think im 'irresponsible' and not let me stay. I ran up to her and gave her a big kiss.

"MUM I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU TO PEICES!!!!" she started chuckling. I ran up stairs and called Charlie he picked up on the second ring

"Hey"

"OOOOOOOOO MYYYYYYY GOOOSSHHH CHARLIE SHE SAID I COULD STAY!!!" I probably made him deaf but at the moment I could care less.

"AWESOME THAT'S RAD MAN!" he said in a fake surfer voice. Golly so Charlie always being a dork!

"Okay so yeah can I crash in your extra room while I find a place to live?" I asked already knowing the answer would be yes his parents loved me. Just making sure.

"No Esme, you cant, you can't live in a house that you already practically live at!" he said in a mocking tone. He has an apartment and we always chill there.

"Okay sick , I'll be there at five with all my crap so u can help me put it in your house!" I said and hung up.

Fro the next two hours I spent packing all my crap! Then the next thirty minutes was me saying goodbye to my mum! Gosh what takes her so long to say goodbye!

At five I pulled up at Charlie's house he was standing outside waiting thank god his room was on the first floor! While we were walking everything in and setting it up in his spare bedroom we just started talking about random things.

I started gushing about a "the new movie twilight coming out I've read all the books 6 times I can't wait to see it!"

I have told that to Charlie about five times so he told me to shut up.

"Fine" I huffed so we started talking about polar bears

"Yeah they seem so nice and fuzzy until it bites your head off!" I yelled at him he said he wanted a pet polar bear!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0( haha these are fancy)0o0o0o0o0o0

After four hours it was all set up so we went to get pizza.

When we came home with our boxes we started talking whilst eating.

"okay so all I'm saying is I don't get why all of the teens love tye die so much I mean they are all like staying there hippies I mean seriously wtf!" Charlie was yelling he hated tye die and hippies.

"Ok Charlie chill we all know you hate tye die so just shut the" I was cut off by my phone I looked at the caller id mom I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Sweety, you need to come to Britain, your great uncle Felix has died." aaw crap he was my favorite grandpa ever, man.

"Okay I'll take the next flight up I promise!" I hung up.

"O my gosh Charlie I'm sorry I have to go" he looked truly disappointed.

"Aaaaw why?"

"My grandpa just dies and I have to go ill be back in a month!" I said trying to cheer him up.

"fine ill drive you to there airport!" I went up stairs and packed my important crap tooth brush a suitcase of clothes all the must haves. I went down stairs and hopped in his car. About a half fan hour later we arrived at the airport we said our goodbyes. I walked up to the people and gave them my ticket then got on bored. I finally landed like 15 hours later.

I was glad t leave there was a kid behind me kicking my seat.

My mum was there to pick me up. The whole way home was silent.

**ok this is a month time skipping k I didn't feel like writing for a funeral and such**

wow its been a month since I left Charlie we call every once and a while but now I decided I needed to permanently stay here. I dialed in Charlie's number.

"hey E how's it going?" I swear I was about to cry.

"Charlie I'm so so sorry but I have to stay with my family ill miss you so so so much but I have to!" here come the water works.

"Aww that sucks so badly I don't want you to leave" I swear he was crying to.

"I know *sniffle sniffle* but I have to I'm sorry I'm so so so sorry!"

"Aaw why, why do u have to go!"

"I'm sorry Charlie I really am ill call you every month and I'm really truly sorry about this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 5 years later0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Its been 3 weeks years since I've talked to Charlie. Ever since I moved away from him I've got married to my fabulous husband Carlisle. We adopted Edward when he was he was 5 now he's 10. Today I started wondering what Charlie's been doing so I decided I'd call him. I dialed in the number, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Charlie, I was wondering if I could come see you next week?" I hoped he said yes because Carlisle and I were planning on moving there- but I wasn't telling him that yet.

"That would be great!"

"Okay so Ill see u in a week!"

"Yeah sure ill see you later!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Wow I cant wait to tell him about Edward- yeah he doesn't know- the rest of the week we spent packing.

CPOV (no not Carlisle but that would be bombin I love Carlisle but its Charlie!)

After Bella passed out on the coach while watching some show on tv, shes now nine and I couldn't believe it. _Ring! ring! ring! ring! _I went over to the phone and picked it up and Bella told me she's coming up. I was so happy, I started cleaning up Bella's mess. Oh gosh Esme doesn't know about Bella well that will be interesting she'll probably be mad but whatever.

EsPOV (ok its Esme people)

We finally pulled up to Charlie's house it looked exactly the same. We told the movers to go to the house we bought so he wouldn't know.

Carlisle pulled in his drive way **(A/N ok let's say that he moved to a house k) **

I unbuckled Edward out of his booster seat and set him on the ground. We walked to the front door and just walked in.

'hey Charlie!" I yelled and gave him a hug and he just chuckled and said

"hi how's it going anything new?" he asked umm hahaah funny you should mention.

"yeah umm about that , here's Edward" I said shyly Edward being the gentle man he is shook hi hand.

Charlie looked shocked

"hahah yeah I have a daughter, her name is Bella." He pointed to a door down the hall and Edward ran over there and went in. us adults just sat and drank coffee and talked about our lives and we told him we moved he was so surprised. Then he told us how his girl friend Renee left him with Bella after they adopted her. E told him about us adopting Edward. Carlisle pretty much just at and listened.

**OK hope you like it Esme and Charlie move rite next to each other and from now on it will be Edward and Bella and probably no more adults ok so yeah an dplease review youll make me happy and yeah hahahh this is dedicated to all you people who want me to write storys and please ahng in with me here I know this was mainly a filler chapter so yeah the next one will be better and there shouldn't be time skips its just this chapter was toooo long and I didn't want to make it two I normally don't do time jumps okay wellllllll astalabye!!!!**


	2. AHHA LMAE AUTHOR NOTE SORYY

Hey all of you who read my story's

NEW MOON IS COMING OUT TODAY!!!! How amazing I'[m going to see it… ill give you guys a review lol though I'm sure its amazing.

Also hey maybe I might start to write a new story…… but I'm not sure

If I do write this: I will be updating this way more than my others. It would be different. way different. This one will be more of a hurt story. Until the end it will be good.

Reasons why I don't want to: this is true. The guy I like can not even COMPARE to Edward, it would be a pitiful comparison oh not to mention a crime!! Ha (I'm serious)

Also I kind of don't want to because I don't really want people reading my life… that would be awkward.. so maybe I should change it up.. anyway here's the summary:

Bella is on a social network. Alice tells her to add this guy. She does. They talk. she falls in love. He doesn't. He has a girlfriend. He secretly likes her too. What will happen in the end??

Eh eh what'd you think so maybe I will it depends if you guys want me too. So yeah review and tell me I should or shouldn't…… also new moon review coming tonight or tomorrow!

(HEY ALSO FOO'S GIVE ME YOUR HONESTREVIEW!!) ok sorry I've been calling every one foo's like gangsta fools lol idk why I think I hung out with nick too long……..


End file.
